The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OHAR01245’.
The new Argyranthemum originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia during February 2001. The objectives of the breeding program were the development of Argyranthemum plants that are freely branching, have a compact upright growth habit are freely flowering and have unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the Argyranthemum variety ‘Cobeer’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,174) characterized by its fully double inflorescence form, pink-colored ray florets, compact growth habit, and dark green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the Argyranthemum cultivar ‘Pink Annabel’ (not patented) characterized by its single inflorescence form, dark pink-colored ray florets, and medium open growth habit. Seed from the above stated cross-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant from within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during October 2001, in a controlled environment at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2001 at Winmalee, NSW, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.